A little bribery never Hurt (Written for Megan)
by SweetMoxleyMistress
Summary: Sometimes you have to Bribe him to get what You want..


_**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE...**_

I stood with my sister and Hunter when they were confronted by Randy..

"HUNTER I WANT MY TITLE!" Randy yelled..

"Who the hell do you think you are!" My sister screamed at him..

"I am the FACE of this COMPANY!" He yelled back at her.

"HA! You don't deserve that title anymore! What happened to the sick, twisted, demented Randy Orton that once was!" She yelled..

He looked at her confused..

"You need to find that ruthless, evil, sick , twisted asshole, then maybe we will consider you for a rematch" She said..

They walked away leaving me with him..

"Your sister doesn't know what she's asking of me" He growled..

"Well You better wake the fuck up Randal, if you don't you will NEVER see that title AGAIN." I said to him..

I went to walk away and he grabbed my arm and slammed me up against the wall..

"You think your being cute princess" He growled in my ear..

I looked at him and bit my lip..

"Mmmm if I didn't know better Megan I would think u like it rough" He whispered making me shudder..

I tried to push him off but he just was too strong..He pulled me down the hall and into his dressing room.

He pushed me up against the wall and I looked into his eyes…

"Arnt you tired of this game Megan" He whispered seductively. I bit my lip and tried to push him back..

"Lemme go Randy..Seriously" I said...

"You know your not gonna win.." he teased..He crashed his lips against mine and forced his tongue into my mouth..He groaned and pulled up my skirt till it was around my waist..

I broke the kiss and saw that famous Orton smirk..

"You need to find the Old Randy..The Randy that punted my family in the head and attacked my sister..yet no one ever questioned why you never came after me.." I smirked..

"Maybe its because I found you unbelievably fucking hot..and wanted to fuck you" he growled..

I moaned as I felt him rip off my underwear..I looked down at him and he shoved them in his trunks..

"Your such a kinky fuck Orton.." I teased..

"Need something for later" He smirked..

"Tell me that you are going to hurt Miz tonight..Tell me that you are going to bring back that cocky, sadistic asshole that used to run this company…" I whispered against his lips..

"I will do whatever you want baby" He groaned as I palmed him through his gear..then slipped my hand down the front of them wrapping my hand around his thick cock.

"Fuck..Dont tease Megan!" he growled..

"Whatcha gonna do about it baby" I sassed back..

He smirked and thrusted 3 fingers deep inside me..I moaned as he started finger fucking me hard..

"Fuck baby..please…" I managed out..

"What? Tell me what you want Megan" he whispered..

I smirked and pulled him in close..

"I want you to go out there and remind everyone who you really are, then I want you to come my hotel room tonight and fuck me.." I whispered biting at his earlobe making him shudder..I pushed him back and fixed myself and walked out of his locker room…

I walked down to my office smiling to myself..I changed my outfit so no would think anything of it and I went on with my night…When it came to Randy's match I was extremely excited..I went down to Stephs office and I Sat with my sister and brother-in-law and saw the viciousness he was unleashing against Miz..

"Hes back" Steph sang..

"Now we don't know anything for sure" Hunter said.

We watched as things got worse and worse..I felt a smirk on my face knowing tonight was only gonna get crazier…

"Steph Do you mind if I leave early tonight? I mean you and Hunter don't need me here" I said..

"Sure." She said smiling at the tv…

I got up and headed back to my office..I packed up my stuff and text Randy my Room number and slipped my phone in my purse and left the arena..I got back to the room and changed into something a lil more appropriate and fixed my self a little…I knew he was going to show up and I knew he was going to be here soon..

I opened the balcony door…and walked out..I absolutely loved staying by the beach it was sooo relaxing. I sat on one of the chairs and thought back to earlier and just thinking about him made me wet..

"Well well what do we have here"

I turned to see him standing at the balcony door in only his jeans..I got up and walked over to him and he leaned down and kissed me hard I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me inside and pushed me back on the bed.

"You proud of me baby" He teased leaning over me..

"Mmm im very proud of you..Now I want you to fuck me through the bed Randy..Unless you lost that side of you too?" I teased..

He bit his bottom lip and cracked his neck…

"You never were one for Romance were ya?" He teased..

"Nope" I smirked and pulled him down on top of me..

He crashed his lips against mine and ripped off his jeans and my thong..I moaned as I felt his fingers start working my clit.. He took that chance and slipped his tongue in and I smirked and bit on it making him moan.

He pulled back and looked down at me..His eyes were wide and blown out black..He grabbed my arm and pulled me up..

"Make it nice and wet baby" he smirked..

I wrapped my hand around him his cock and looked up at him, he was watching my every move..I stuck out my tongue and circled the tip of his cock..he bit his lip as my tongue ring touched him..

"Fuck..Babe please don't tease.." He whispered..

I winked at him and took him inch by inch, he groaned and grabbed my hair and started face fucking me hard…I looked into his eyes and he gave one of the whorish moans I had ever heard..He pulled out of my mouth and moved me to the center of the bed..He kissed me hard and moved down to my womanhood and looked up at me..

"Randy..please.." I whispered…He leaned forward and flicked his tongue against my clit making me cry out…He smirked and latched on to my clit, licking and sucking and even biting…I felt a knot in my stomach and I knew I was close…I grabbed the back of his head and started rocking my hips against his mouth..He knew I was close and he pulled away..I whimpered and he just laughed this sadistic laugh and thrusted into me..

"Good God baby! Your so fuckin tight" He groaned..I moaned as he started picking up looked down at me and smirked..

"Come on Randy I know you can fuck me harder baby" I moaned..

He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into me making me scream out..He picked up his pace and grabbed my wrists and held them down..

"You like that baby? Hmm..You like how my dick feels" He purred into my ear..

"Fuck..Im sooo close baby..please.." I moaned..

He picked up his speed to the point where it was like robotic and he reached down and rolled my clit between his fingers..I felt this wave of pleasure course through my body, I felt my body start to shake …He bit hard on my neck sending me over the edge I hit my climax and felt myself tighten around him makin him scream out and cum inside me…He collapsed on top of me breathing heavy…He let got of my wrists and I wrapped them around his neck..

"Fuck Megan that was the best sex I have ever had" he panted..

I smiled to myself and he moved to the side…He looked at me and I giggled

"Well you better build that energy cuz im expecting a couple more rounds of that tonight" I said winking at him..

"Oh trust me…im ready.." He said leaning in and kissing me...

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
